ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Depoppesaurus Rex
Depoppesaurus Rex was the Poppe Family's original design which competed in The First World Championship and the International League Championship during Series 3, representing Belgium. Although it fought Terror Australis to a draw, it lost to Diotoir on two occasions. The team would later appear on various series of Robot Wars with Philipper. The robot's name is derived from the surname of its builders, Poppe. Robot History Depoppesaurus Rex took part in the First World Championships representing Belgium and in the first round it fought Diotoir from Ireland. The battle had a slow start as neither robot was very fast. When Depoppesaurus Rex and Diotoir finally met in the centre of the arena, it was the furry Irish robot who struck first, using its ram to lift Depoppesaurus Rex into the air, luckily for the Belgians, their robot bounced back onto its wheels. As the battle continued at a slow pace, Diotoir tried to get another flip in, but missed. It seemed Diotoir was on top, chasing Depoppesaurus Rex around the arena. Diotoir finally managed to catch up with Depoppesaurus Rex and flip it. However Depoppesaurus Rex rolled back over and reversed into Diotoir. Depoppesaurus Rex only just escaped a few moments later when Diotoir once again got underneath it and lifted it up. Diotoir then forced its opponent onto the edge of the pit but couldn't push it in. In doing this though Diotoir drove onto Depoppesaurus Rex's flipper and was nearly tipped over. A burst of flame from Sergeant Bash a few seconds earlier caused a flicker of flame on the back of Diotoir had grown into a blaze, as once again the furry robot finished the battle smouldering. Despite this Diotoir still won on a unanimous judge's decision, ending the Belgian robot's World Championship prematurely. In the International League Championship, the Poppe Family's first opponent was Terror Australis, in what was supposed to be the opening battle of the episode. However, Terror Australis was unable to start the battle, so Depoppesaurus Rex and its team left the arena, their battle postponed. Terror Australis was replaced by Nemesis, using the name of Terror Australis, and a new colour scheme. Although Depoppesaurus Rex was originally spiked by Terror Australis, this kept the Australian robot in one place for Depoppesaurus Rex to begin lifting it. The two robots pensively avoided each other, until Depoppesaurus Rex got another lift in, pushing Terror Australis backwards. Little happened in the remaining five minutes, and due to the nature of the episode, the battle was declared a draw, much to the dismay of pNq Team. Depoppesaurus then once again lost to Diotoir, this time surviving until Diotoir flipped it into its back, being unable to roll back over. It was then turned over to the House Robots, with Dead Metal cutting into its chassis slightly, before rolling it back over in its pincers. It was still mobile by this point, but was still stuck in Dead Metal's pincers. It was then finished off after being pushed sideways towards the pit, eventually going over the edge, but not going in initially due to its tail and lifter wedging it upside-down between the edges. After swinging over for a few seconds, it then slipped and fell into the pit, sealing the victory for Diotoir. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 2 *Draws: 1 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Belgian Robots Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:World Championship competitors Category:International event only competitors in the UK Robot Wars Series Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots that have never won a battle Category:Robots that drew Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Dinosaur Themed Robots Category:Robots that bore the Belgian flag Category:International League Championship competitors Category:Robot Wars Series 3 Robots